New Russian Empire (Alternate Asia)
The New Russian Empire (Russian: Новой Российская Империя, tr. Novoy Rossiyskaya Imperiya), commonly called the Russian Empire (Russian: Российская Империя, tr. Rossiyskaya Imperiya) or just Russia, is a country in north Eurasia. It share borders with over 14 countries spanning from Europe to the Far East of Asia. At 6,592,800 square miles, it is the largest country in the world, by quite some distance. Expanding across the whole of North Asia (sharing latitudes at the most western tip with Oman and Yemen, and the most eastern tip with Malaysia). Russia spans nine timezones with a variety of different tips of enviroment. Russia is also one of the most populous nations in the world with over 173.5 million people. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted the Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominante the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. However the populace's faith in the empire waned, and the Russian Revolution took place in 1917, overthrowing Tsar Nicholas and kickstarting a civil war, with the Communist Bolsheviks overwhemingly victorious. The Tsar and his family were executed a year later and the Russian SFSR was born. The leaders of the Bolsheviks (Vladimir Lenin, Josef Stalin and Leon Trotsky) sought to create a united socialist state in north Asia: the USSR. Lenin, the father of the plan, kept the other two in check until his death in 1924. Soon a power struggle ensued, with Stalin the winner. Trotsky was exiled before being assasinated at Stalin's command. Stalin ruled as a dictator from 1922 to 1945, killing thousands in the so called 'Great Purge', to kill 'imperialists and counter-revolutionaries', in reality any one who disagreed with Stalin or the communist regime. Russia was a key player in WWII first helping, then fighting Nazi Germany, with great losses due to lack of food and medicine. Stalin died on the closing days of the war, poisoned by Georgy Malenkov, as he had desires of ruling the USSR. However Malenkov was found out and arrested, and Nikita Khrushchev was declared leader by the party. Nikita Khrushchev began to lead perestroika and glasnost programs to de-Stalinize and in turn westernize Russia, privatizing the industry and loosening the grip of terror Stalin had left. A cooperative effort between the Americans and Europeans was made to rebuild China, Eastern Europe (including Germany) and Russia and by 1956 the economy and social situation had improved drastically. Khruschev officially announced the end of the USSR, granting the former republics independence and created Ossetia and Chechnya. He found the closest relative of Tsar Nicholas, a teenage Ivan VII and crowned him Tsar, and started his own centre-right party: the Russian Capitalist Party. This party has held power for most of the New Russian Empire's history, except in 1975 due to the canditate being caught up in a sex scandal. Russia is the world's largest producer of minerals, and this is the thing that ended the post WWII recession. However the powerhouse private sector is primarily led by the automotive industry. The economy of the New Russian Empire (Alternate Asia) is the largest national economy in the world, both nominally and by purchasing power parity (PPP) with an nominal GDP of £8.8 trillion and an GDP per capita of 51,137. The majority of the wealth is centred around the European segment of Russia, as the majority of the factories are located in Moscow. The mineral wealth is mainly centred in Novosibirsk. Russia is also a leading producer of oil and natural gas globally, and its defense industry is the largest in the world. Russia has the world's largest military with the world's largest nominal military budget. Russia possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world. Russia is an recognized superpower, and a member of the East Asia Mineral Organization (Alternate Asia) (EAMO), the United Nations (Alternate Asia) (UN), the Sino-Asia Pact (Alternate Asia) (SAP), the United Asia Agreement (Alternate Asia) (UAA), the War on Terror Group (Alternate Asia), the Asian Union (Alternate Asia) (AU) and the Soviet Commonwealth (Alternate Asia). Category:Nations (Alternate Asia) Category:New Russian Empire (Alternate Asia)